1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an input device; in particular, to an input device with parallel multi-tasking capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technology well developed, the computer becomes essential in our lives. People rely on computers no matter for their work or the entertainment. Currently, in our society, the computer and its peripheral input device become a part of our daily lives. Also, regarding to the operation of the computer, the input device connected to the computer makes the user communicate with the computer and operate the computer easily. Thus, the input device plays an essential role for the communication between the computer and the user. Usually, the input device may be a mouse, a keyboard, a joystick for computers and the like. The input device brings a huge convenience to people for operating the computer, for example, the image scrolling, the article selecting, the instruction inputting and the like. Among lots kind of input devices, mouse is used most frequently by people, mainly because mouse is used for a basic connection and communication between the computer and the user, needless to say, which is extremely important.
However, with the technology developed continuously, the performance of mouse is more and more strictly required. Generally speaking, a mouse with a report rate of 125 Hz is sufficient for the computer operation in our daily lives. The report rate is defined as the report speed and frequency when a mouse is transmitting data. Take a report rate of 125 Hz for example, it refers to that 125 data are transmitted to the computer per second (with respect to time, it refers to that one data is transmitted to the computer every 8 ms.) Nevertheless, when it comes to the application to video games, a mouse merely with a report rate of 125 Hz seems rather insufficient. Currently, the report rate of a mouse applied to video games has reached 1000 Hz (that is, one data is transmitted to the computer every 1 ms.), while it is still not enough for the video game players. Therefore, nowadays many companies in the field of the peripheral input devices for computers have got involved in working on how to increase the report rate of a mouse.